


So Passionate

by wolf1Ez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, I have no idea what to name this au, Ice Skating! AU, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf1Ez/pseuds/wolf1Ez
Summary: She was a figure skater and she was a hockey player, do I need to say more?AU where Amelie’s a competitive figure skater and Lena's a rough hockey player.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that's been sitting in my docs, hope you guys enjoy this one!

“Do it again!”

Gabriel pressed pause on his phone, immediately stopping the sweet melody of Edith Piaf. Amelie broke her pose, her calm composure was then replaced an exhausted posture; hunched back and panting mouth. 

“What was wrong with that?!” she demanded, skating tiredly towards him. Gabriel shoved his phone in her face and she squinted at the recording of her routine. Each beat of the song matched almost perfectly to each step and leap. She had landed gracefully but seemed to falter very slightly; something only professionals would exclusively notice. As Amelie watched, Gabriel quirked a brow at her.

“Ame, you haven’t happened to injure yourself have you?” he asked, brow knitted together in worry. 

The french woman brushed him off,”It was just a deep crack in the ice. It was nothing.”

Before she can skate off again to redo the routine, Gabriel stopped her again.

“Merde, Gabe!” she growled, almost slipping onto the icy surface.

“You had better not be lying to me, Amelie.” he warned, but there was the ever present caring undertone. Amelie turned to fully face the man. Clad in a loose black hoodie and sweatpants, he was still intimidating; tall, burly, and undoubtedly strong. Yet he was more graceful than anyone could have dreamed of being. 

“I am not.” Amelie’s expression softened. ”If there was anything wrong, I would have told you first.”

He let her go and she was free to skate to the center of the empty rink.

“Very well!” he said heartily. ”From the beginning!”

As Amelie leaped, she could think of nothing but Lena and the hell of a pain in her left foot. That British hockey player was the reason for her practically twisted left foot, but Amelie didn’t have the heart to leave the blame entirely on her. Honestly, half the blame was on her for running onto the ice in utter panic and worry over something so small. 

She landed an easy Axel jump, and thought of Lena again. 

\---

Amelie dragged herself into the ice rink one early Sunday morning, clad in a large coat that hung down to her knees and a pair of black tights. Her golden eyes glared at anyone and anything that dared approach her; this wasn’t her favorite setting. She loved the local ice rink, when it was empty and void of anything breathing save for herself and occasionally Gabriel. She loved the chills that ran up and down her spine when she tied her hair into a tight ponytail and she was stripped down to nothing but her costume and ice skates.

But she dreaded Sundays; Sundays were packed with rowdy children and sweaty adults, several with a noticeable accent, dressed in oversized hockey jerseys and dragging duffel bags filled with unwashed and rancid smelling gym clothes and even more jerseys.

Amelie seated herself as far from the crowd as possible, but it wasn’t long until she was swept into the sea of loud and overly excited audience. A buzzer went off and as she flinched, she was swept under a wave of cheers and almost animalistic roars. Players in white and red jerseys flooded the rink, waving their sticks at the crowd which only excited the audience even more. The referee glided onto the rink and blew his whistle and immediately the players assembled themselves. The second the puck hit the ice, all hell broke loose. 

Amelie could barely keep up with the fast pacing of the game, and before she knew it, the score was 5-1. Suddenly the stadium fell silent and Amelie stared owlishly at the rink. 

Suddenly, a single skater slid onto the ice with practiced ease and a certain air of aloofness but held all the grace a figure skater possessed. The crowd chanted the name of the legendary player, Amelie almost caught herself chanting along with the crowd.

“Oxton.”

“Oxton!”

“OXTON!”

Amelie stood and looked like an absolute mad woman screaming, and when Lena spotted her girlfriend in the crowd she waved nonchalantly. Her voice would be hoarse after the game but to hell with it. 

The game resumed and instantly Lena got the puck. She began skating to the other side, her teammates screening other players away from her. She threw her arm back for a slapshot and before the stick hit the ice, Amelié swore she saw the brit wink at her before shooting the puck easily into the goal between the goalies padded shins. 

The audience went into a riot, cheering, screaming, and chanting her name over and over. Amelie shivered and stuffed her hands into her pocket and watched the game play out. Since Lena's been on the ice, she's scored 4 points before the end of the 2nd period. 

The break went by quickly and Lena when was put back on ice, the other team had switch a player out. The new one had the number 13 printed on the back of her jersey and was tall and bulky but Lena had the guts to shoot a quick grin before easily stealing the puck from 13.

As she skated away gracefully, 13 had easily shoved her and the other players out of her way. Her stick flew in and battled Lena for the puck. The brit stubbornly fought back, whacking 13’s stick away and pulling the puck towards herself. 13 swung the stick again, and before the referee can blow his whistle for a foul, Lena tripped on the mash up of hockey sticks and practically flew into the wall, then face first into the ice. And Amelie swore her heart stopped.

She scaled the bleachers, jumping over people and children then running onto the ice. As she stepped on she slipped and she grimaced as her left foot twisted inwards but she ignored it and used the friction of the worn ice to race towards Lena. Her teammates and medics we're already surrounding her and the stadium was silent. 

“I'm alright loves! Coach, I swear I can play--” she heard Lena protest.

Amelie fought the bodies surrounding the Brit only to find her sitting up and clutching her mouth and chin. She stooped to her level and grabbed her freckled cheeks.

“Amelié?”

She wound her arm back and slapped her. 

“Oi! That was fuckin terrible I...I...”

Lena suddenly stopped, as if looking for something in Amelie’s eyes, but suddenly spat onto the ice. A pool of blood stained the ice and a single tooth laid in the puddle. Lena winced at the pain in her mouth and tongued the new space between her teeth. 

“You idiot! Why would you even try defending the puck from that behemoth of a woman?! You know you could've-” Amelies grip on her jersey tightened.

“Love, Amelié. It wasn't even that bad of a crash-” Lena protested softly, hands over Amelies trying to calm her.

Amelie wanted to slap her again, but she gripped her jersey tight until her knuckles were white and bowed her head to hide the tears lining her eyelids,”You could've seriously…”

A beat of silence passed then Lena stood slowly, pulling the woman up with her gently.

“Alright, alright. If you're that worried ‘bout me, I'll take a break, ok?”

She looked around for the referee and her coach,”C’mon loves! We still have 15 minutes on the clock! Game on!”

\---

Amelie skated towards the center, her arms out and her legs perpendicular to each other. She twirled easily and thought of the night after the easy victory. Lena had sat out the rest of the game while her worried girlfriend and medics treated her bleeding and lost tooth. 

They had left the after-party early with several embraces and goodbyes, and as they were walking home, Amelié clutched the hockey player's arm the whole way. Lena didn't mind. She did, however, when her arm was beginning to grow numb. Lena had leaned upwards and placed a soft kiss against her lovers temple and Amelie sighed. 

“I wish you weren’t so...” Amelie had found herself speaking but then paused. She waved her hand around, struggling to speak English for a moment.

“Reckless, idiotic, careless, kamikaze, rash-” Lena provided, but the French woman shook her head at every one.

“So...Passionate.” Amelie finally said. Lena stopped walking to stare at the woman who could’ve said anything, in French or English, to describe the hurricane that was Lena and yet, she chose passionate.

“You...” Amelie began slowly, staring at the ground between them.

”You.” she said again, a little more affectionately and took a tentative step towards her.

Amelie enveloped her in an embrace, resting her chin atop a bush of brunette locks.

“Sure, you’re all of that, but honestly, I just wish you were a little more careful. I know you love being on the ice as much as I do but, merde cherie, it would fucking kill me if anything happened to you.” Amelie pulled back to stare at the brown eyes that would always look at her with wonder and love and a certain kind of tenderness. Lena stared at her and Amelie felt and saw nothing but that.

“I will. Just because you worry so much.” Lena then pressed a soft kiss against her lips, and Amelie trusted her words and let her hands wander...

She came to a stop and posed after a Salchow jump at the end of her routine and she could’ve sworn she heard Gabriel sniffle.

“Gabe, don’t tell me you’re going soft now, hm?”

The hispanic man wiped a tear and looked up at her with a prideful grin,”That was the best I’ve seen you do and honestly, I feel blessed.”

Amelie rolled her eyes,”More blessed than you’ve ever felt despite attending church the last 10 years.”

The man hummed and helped the exhausted woman off the ice onto the bench. He watched her untie her skates as he began packing away his speakers and laptop. As they walked out of the rink, the sun was already setting and the two friends watched in comfortable silence. Gabe stretched when the sun finally slid past the horizon and glanced at the figure skater. 

“By the way, Jack told me there’s a hockey game next Wednesday.” 

And before Amelie can dismiss the invite, Gabe added,”Heard Lena might be put out.”

To this Amelie turned and cocked her head in confusion. “Why’s that?”

 

“Apparently she was in a fight and she came into practice this morning in bruises all over her waist, stomach, and neck. He's taking her off just to be safe despite her protests.” Gabriel waved his arm over his torso as he spoke. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that do you?”

Amelie didn’t answer him and was already walking home, duffel bag slung over her shoulder and her cheeks stained bright pink in embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this AU

Lena skated down the rink dressed in full gear and hockey stick in hand as she dribbled a puck with her stick. The puck glided left and right with practiced ease without ever getting tangled up in her legs. Just before she could collide with the wall, she turned her skates perpendicular to her initial direction of travel causing a wave of shaved ice to rise and collect in a pile at the base of the wall. Jack clapped loudly at the other end of the rink, whooping loudly, the noise bouncing off the walls of the empty rink.

“You beat you last time, Lena!” he shouted and waved his stopwatch around as Lena lazily skated back towards him. “And you’ve definitely gotten better at stickhandling; I’ve never been prouder.”

“Aw thanks, love!” Lena beamed as she stepped off. “Is there anything else I’m gonna need to do for ya’?”

The man shook his head and scribbled down more notes on his notepad. “Not until the end of this season. Just rest up for tomorrow's game, will you?”

The brunette obediently nodded and began tugging off her jersey and skates. As Jack turned to leave, Lena called out another cheery “Goodbye!”

Now dressed in her normal clothes, she settled in the bleachers. As the zamboni made its rounds smoothing out the ice for the event that evening, Lena thought of Amelie. 

Lena never really found figure skating at all exciting; where’s the excitement in practicing and knowing a certain combination of jumps and twirls to some song? That was her permanent opinion until her girlfriend invited her to a local competition. The swivels and leaps and graceful landings had Lena hollering and and her heart racing as if she were at a hockey game.

Since then, she attended almost every competition to cheer on her girl and genuinely enjoy every competitor's unique routine tailored by their coach or otherwise. But Amelie’s would always top. With every move planned out by her or Gabriel, it’s no wonder she won almost every competition locally and even regionally. Lena always encouraged her to go national, but Amelie would always politely decline. Even if ice skating was her passion, her love for ballet was stronger. Regardless, Lena supported her at her competitions the same way Amelie would support her at her games.

Lena checked her watch for the umpteenth time and sighed. The event wouldn’t start for another hour or so, and it was getting a little cold even for the Brit. She decided to grab some food for herself and girlfriend and left the rink to look for the closest takeout restaurant.

When she returned with Chinese food in one hand, Lena suddenly felt completely alien to the crowd that was now slowly filling the bleachers. Official looking men and women conversed with equally important looking couples. Not a single child was to be seen anywhere, save for the occasional brooding teenager or toddler sound asleep in their mother’s arms. Lena took her usual spot closest to the rink, towards the middle so Amelie would be able to spot her among the crowd. Not like it was a difficult task. The crowd consisted of mostly older people, and had it not been for the napping toddler, Lena would’ve easily been the youngest person there. After a man announced some formalities, the first competitor glided onto the ice. Lena was content to clap politely along with the crowd and at the end of each skater’s routine, but when Amelie finally skated onto the ice, it was hard to contain her excitement.

Amelie skated towards the center of the rink and silently scanned the audience and caught Lena’s bright eyes. The brunette waved erratically and Amelie had to tear her eyes away and pretend she didn’t know her. Before Lena could holler her name, the music picked up and Lena recognized it almost immediately. She remembered it from one of their first few dates, when she and Amelie stayed at the latter’s house to watch an old but classic French film. 

Hymn a Lamour, was it? Wasn’t there an ‘e’ somewhere?

Something akin to that but Lena stopped caring when Amelie pushed off and glided on the ice easily. She leaped gracefully and landed to the beat of the song. Lena clapped obnoxiously louder than the audience, even letting out a sharp whistle.

Lena couldn’t take her eyes of her, watching the way her body sway, legs raise gracefully, how her back arched slowly and stand on one leg. Lena watched with her jaw open and held her breath as Amelie leapt up particularly high and landed adroitly. Every leap and landing was greeted by applause. She couldn't hold back another encouraging cheer, as Amelie spun and slowly came to a stop. The skater posed as the song came to an end and Lena jumped up, standing on the bleachers and cheering as the audience offered more tame clapping. 

The other competitors’ performances went by quickly and the scores were easily counted to declare a clear winner. Lena had her face and phone pressed up against the glass as she snapped several photos of Amelie on the first place podium next to Gabriel. Photographers took their sweet time taking photos of the two, surrounding them in a sea of cameras and flashing lights. Eventually Gabriel grew tired of standing and waved the crowd away to help Amelie down to change. Lena eagerly followed them out of the rink and towards the lockers. Lena waited patiently outside.

She emerged from the lockers not moment too soon and was immediately tackled by an ecstatic brunette. Had it not been for Gabriel there to push her back to her feet, Amelie would’ve toppled over from the force. 

“You did so well out there, love.” Lena grinned.

“Of course she did!” Gabriel said, indignantly. “I’m her coach!” 

Amelie only rolled her eyes as the man smirked. “But in all seriousness, Amelie, I’m proud of what you did today.”

“Merci, Gabe.” she said and exchanged a soft embrace with her friend.

They waved goodbye to the man as he left the building, leaving Amelie and Lena alone in the lobby. Most guests had already taken their leave and the zamboni man was just coming out for the ice. Lena tugged on Amelie’s hand to bring her towards the bleachers and ice.

“I got you Chinese.” Lena tempted. By then, she knew she had the French woman’s interest.

They ate quietly as the ice was being cleaned and smoothed out by the machine. As soon as they finished Lena packed it into some trash bin and they sat on the cold together, enjoying whatever warmth they had between them. Lena eyed the smooth ice before looking up at Amelie with a grin and a certain, mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I think the rink doesn’t close for another two hours. You wanna..?” 

Amelie smiled back and stood, stretching. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Lena beamed and quickly made her way to her car to fetch her own skates. It wasn’t long until the couple glided onto the empty ice, alone but together. Lena hooked her phone to the sound system and Amelie’s song immediately began playing softly in the background. Lena watched a small smile tug on the corner of her lips and she reached out to hold her hand. 

“May I have this dance?” Lena offered her hand. 

They two glided around gracefully. Lena didn’t know how else to skate but quickly and smoothly, and Amelie didn’t know a thing about hockey but she knew how to look and be graceful on ice. Their moves were in synchronization with each other and the song; Lena skating around at the speed of lightening while keeping Amelie upright, and Amelie teaching her how to jump without coming crashing down.

They emerged from the building with bags of their gear slung over their shoulders and sweat beading along their foreheads. The moon hung high above them among millions upon millions of stars. A cool breeze enveloped the couple as they stood there admiring the sky. 

“Ready to head home?” Amelie finally asked, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Lena broke her gaze from the sky and let her eyes lazily trail to her girlfriend.

“You’re really pretty, y’know that?” she said a Amelie only blushed and looked away. Lena grinned at her reaction and took her freehand with her own. 

Amelie let Lena lead them to her car and pack their bags into the back before hopping into the driver’s seat. The older woman cast one last star at the sky briefly wondering about the infinity of space, before sitting in the passenger seat and looking left, staring at her own forever as Lena pulled out from the empty parking space and onto the road towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my shorter works but I hope you guys enjoyd this ice skating au two shot :))
> 
> I'm planning on writing a multi chapter chasefield fic btw. It was an old fic I pulled from my old wattpad account and revising now to be postedd here eventually. I'll probably still post my other Overwatch shit occassionally, but most of my focus will be on that Chasefield fic once I get the guts to post it lmaoo


End file.
